Blair Waldorf
Blair Cornelia Waldorf (13 de noviembre del 1990) alias "Queen B" o Reina B en Latinoamérica. Es uno de los personajes principales de la serie de televisión Gossip Girl y la serie de libros del mismo nombre. Blair tiene vínculos con casi todos los principales actores, entre ellos una amistad con Serena Van der Woodsen y más tarde Daniel Humphrey , una rivalidad con Georgina Sparks y, más tarde Jenny Humphrey y romances con Nate Archibald y Chuck Bass . El papel es interpretado por Leighton Meester en la serie de televisión. Antecedentes Nacida en la élite de Nueva York, Blair es hija de la famosa diseñadora de modas, Eleonor Waldorf y del exitoso abogado, Harold Wardolf. Es la indiscutible Aabeja Reina de la escena social de Manhattan y como resultado, las acciones de Blair y las relaciones que entabla se encuentran bajo constante cotilleo de la misteriosa Gossip Girl, una blogger popular y omnisciente. Pese a su estatus y forma de vida, Blair es totalmente dedicada a la obtención de sus logros académicos a través del trabajo duro y, de vez en cuando, las conexiones, manteniendo un promedio prácticamente perfecto, lo que le permite demostrar que puede construir su futuro sin necesidad recurrir a sus recursos para asistirla. Durante una buena parte de la historia, Blair es muy insegura de sí misma, por lo que tiende a ser fría y manipuladora con las personas que la rodean, especialmente al querer superar todo aquello que se interponga en su camino. Un rasgo notable de Blair es un aparente sentido de superioridad, sin embargo, se sugiere que esto se debe principalmente a su intento de mantener la preeminencia social, ya que a menudo demuestra un lado mucho más compasivo, bondadoso y con motivos hasta quizás buenos. Su personalidad, la llevó a ser muy competitiva con su mejor amiga Serena -la antigua Abeja Reina, conocida principalmente por su belleza-. Irónicamente, entre muchos observadores, Blair parece ser más popular que Serena, aunque puede ser lenta para darse cuenta de ello; por lo que constantemente se pone a la defensiva cuando no hay necesidad de esto. Debido a su naturaleza dramática, puede actuar sin pensar, y causar un escándalo por cosas insignificantes, tiende a jugar sucio, y organizar planes macabros para conseguir lo que desea... a cualquier costo. thumb Al principio de la serie, mantenía una ya larga relación con Nate Archibald (a tal grado que muchos decían que eran novios desde el jardín de niños), pero conforme avanza la historia, queda más que claro que su verdadero amor es Chuck Bass... o al menos eso parece. Blair mantiene noviazgos con otros personajes a lo largo de la serie, entre ellos Louis Grimaldi y Dan Humphrey, cosa que pone en tela de duda sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Chuck, aunque algo irrefutable es el amor incondicional que se han mostrado desde el inicio de su relación. Libros Blair Waldorf nació en el seno de la alta sociedad de Manhattan en el exclusivo Upper East Side . Su padre, Harold , es un abogado de éxito, mientras que su madre, Eleanor, es dueña de una casa de modas en Nueva York. Ella tiene un hermano menor llamado Tyler Waldorf. Después del matrimonio de su madre con Cyrus Rose, ella ganó un hermano de paso llamado Aaron Rose, una alternativa vegana, y una media hermana, Rosa de Yale. El padre de Blair vive en Francia con su pareja, Giles. Blair creció con "It-Girl" Serena van der Woodsen y novio de largo plazo Nate Archibald . Ella se describe como 5'4 "y delgado, con brillantes ojos azules, pelo negro largo (que más tarde se ha reducido en un duendecillo de estilo), y un rostro como el del zorro. Sus dos aliados, después que el ex mejor amiga de Serena, a la izquierda por su escuela de Nueva Hampshire de embarque, son Kati Farkas y Isabel Coates . Descripción. A partir de una cena en el ático Waldorf para el futuro padrastro de Cyrus Rose, ex mejor amigo de Serena, descrita como la chica más hermosa en toda la ciudad de Nueva York, vuelve de su internado de la Academia de la escuela Hanover en Hanover, New Hampshire. Blair, desde el principio, no quiere renunciar a su punto de mira por ser el "más animado" chica de la habitación por el momento. Ella y su novio, Nate, que han fechado hace aproximadamente un año en medio de una escena apasionada cuando Serena se presenta, y entretiene a todos los invitados con historias sobre sus aventuras de verano salvajes y lo que era estar en el internado, dando patadas a Blair de la atención again.Blair comienza rumores maliciosos acerca de Serena y la convierte en un paria de la escuela. Finalmente, Blair se entera de su novio Nate Archibald tuvo relaciones sexuales con el derecho de Serena después de segundo año, por lo tanto, ¿por qué Serena se sentía la necesidad de escapar a un internado y no volver por un año antes de que fuera expulsado por regresar tarde en el inicio del año escolar . Cuando Jenny Humphrey, un estudiante de primer año, con un pecho abundante roba Nate lejos de ella en su cumpleaños, que es también el día en que su madre se casa entonces embarazada Cyrus Rose, Serena y Blair, que una vez más y volver a ser el mejor de los amigos, haciendo caso omiso de Nate y su nueva novia. Cuando la madre de Blair se casa con Cyrus Rose, se encuentra con su hermanastro, Aaron Rose (un vegano con una interminable oferta de cigarrillos de hierbas y un aplastamiento correspondido a Blair), llega el día en que Blair ha estado esperando toda su vida-su entrevista de Yale. Blair se mete hasta la entrevista de la universidad de Yale por decirle a su entrevistador sobre el choque de trenes se ha convertido en su vida, y luego lo besó en la mejilla en caso de despido. El padre de Blair dona un viñedo de varios millones de dólares a la Universidad de Yale, pero que todavía no es suficiente para borrar sus errores, y ella está en lista de espera en Yale. Ella ha rechazado por Harvard, Princeton, Brown, Tufts y Wesleyan y sólo aceptado en la Universidad de Georgetown, su seguridad, a pesar de ser una de las mejores chicas de la clase superior. Sin embargo, Serena, un estudiante por debajo del promedio, fue aceptado en todos estos schools.She se sabe que salir de su casa con frecuencia, en primer lugar tratar de vivir en el penthouse de Serena antes de salir de Sun Valley, luego de tomar una suite en el Plaza Hotel (para disgusto de la directora Constanza Billard), entrando en Brooklyn con su rapada de pelo compañera Vanessa Abrams, que viven con Serena en el apartamento original en el que recibió un disparo Desayuno con diamantes, y moviéndose hacia el este de diseñador de Bailey invierno la casa de Hampton como una musa. Ella también vivió en el Yale Club de Nueva York por un corto tiempo, donde tuvo a su alta graduación de la escuela bash.After Nate, sus relaciones con otros hombres han sido bastante rocoso. Ella comenzó una breve relación con su ex-alumnos de Yale entrevistador, sólo para acabar con ella cuando ella descubre que él estaba casado y tiene una hija estudiando en Constanza. Ella también tenía una relación amorosa con el hermano mayor de Serena, Eric van der Woodsen, mientras estaban esquiando en Sun Valley para las vacaciones de primavera. Después de otro desordenado ruptura con Nate, se inicia una breve relación con un lord británico se reunió en el Club de la Universidad de Yale, sin embargo, esto se puso fin al enterarse de su relación con su segunda cousin.Blair es finalmente aceptado en la Universidad de Yale. Ella y Nate ir en un viaje en barco un mes de duración en todo el mundo durante el verano y regresar una semana antes del inicio de la universidad, sólo para descubrir que Serena espera. Nate se da cuenta de que él también ama a Serena, pero no quería hacer daño a Blair que él elige ninguno de los dos. Al final del último libro, Blair y Serena después de que Nate les deja tanto a la vela en todo el mundo con el mentor de la Armada de su padre, el capitán fichas blancas, para calcular su vida fuera. Serie de Televisión Temporada 1 Blair se presenta como la reina de Manhattan abeja de Constance Billard School for Girls . Después de un año en el internado, Serena van der Woodsen (ex-mejor amigo de Blair y el ex It Girl de la escena social del Upper East Side) regresa a Manhattan y las dos niñas tratan de reparar su amistad. Esto rápidamente se arruinó cuando Blair descubre la razón detrás de la salida de Serena-que tenía una borrachera de una noche con el novio de Blair, Nate Archibald . Por varios episodios de las niñas a quedarse en una rivalidad maliciosa, hasta el final de " Poison Ivy ". Serena confiesa que volvió a la ciudad porque su hermano menor, Eric intentó suicidarse. Blair revela una carta que nunca envió a Serena mientras ella estaba fuera. Su amistad es voluble, una vez más estable. thumb|Blair y su mejor amiga SerenaLa madre de Blair Leonor (a quien Blair siempre ha sospechado de favorecer a Serena sobre ella) tiene su propia línea de moda. Cuando Serena se elige sobre Blair para ser la cara de los diseños Waldorf, Blair cree que Serena va a llevarse todo de una vez más. Blair tiene un mandato de corazón a corazón con Dan Humphrey en la final de " Bad News Blair ", a pesar de que los dos por lo general no pueden soportar unos a otros, especialmente en lo que Dan, un outsider de Brooklyn, está saliendo con Serena.Nate, detrás de Blair hacia atrás, sigue buscando a cabo con frecuencia Serena, que no está interesado en sus avances. Esto provoca una frustración y el dolor de Blair para llegar a su punto de ruptura, y después de poner fin a su relación ya tensa con Nate, se dirige a la victrola, el club de burlesque recientemente inaugurado por Chuck Bass . Cuando Chuck, el mejor amigo de Nate, desafía a Blair a bailar en el escenario, ella acepta. Al final del episodio, Blair pierde su virginidad con Chuck en la parte posterior de su limusina. Posteriormente, Blair se convence de que se trataba de un lapso completo en el juicio, que alimenta su deseo de volver con Nate. Además, advierte de Chuck guardar silencio sobre lo que pasó entre them.On la noche del decimoséptimo cumpleaños de Blair , se dispone a conciliar su relación con Nate, Chuck, que considera imposible. Jenny Humphrey y Nate tiene una conversación que les lleva a abrazar, y la foto se envía todo por Gossip Girl , Nate y lo que implica que la "chica misteriosa" hizo mucho más el que el abrazo. Cuando todos en la fiesta recibe este mensaje, Blair es humillado y finalmente confiesa que ella y Nate rompió días antes. Chuck torpemente revela que él tiene mariposas en el estómago cuando se trata de Blair, algo que él odia; fanáticos de Blair, pero más tarde acepta de él un collar de diamantes cara que había puesto en espera para su cumpleaños. Los dos entonces comenzará un secreto affair.Blair y Nate conciliación en el Baile de Debutantes Constance Billard, después de que él se mete en lucha por ella, mientras celoso. Chuck se preocupa por la pérdida de Blair a Nate otra vez, y manipula los acontecimientos con la esperanza de que Blair y Nate tendría una pelea. Sin embargo, el plan fracasa, y tiene el efecto opuesto. Chuck ve a Blair y Nate besándose mientras se desliza fuera del salón de baile, y una desgraciada Chuck sale de Nueva York breve, probablemente en vacation.After Chuck amenaza con exponer su relación con Blair, que rompe con Nate, así que no habrá ningún punto en Chuck está haciendo así. Sin embargo, cuando Nate toma la caída de Blair en la escuela (pensando que se le perdonarán a partir de haber sido expulsado debido a una fiesta en la piscina natural que tuvo lugar en el recinto escolar) su relación se remienda. Al descubrir esto, Chuck planea su venganza. Él envía un consejo para Gossip Girl diciendo que Blair se acostó con dos chicos en una semana. Cansado de ser rechazado socialmente por parte de Blair, Jenny confirma a Nate. Los chicos a continuación, proceder a la pelea a puñetazos en la frente de la escuela, lo que resulta en Nate cortar lazos con Blair y Chuck. Ahora un paria y objeto de burla, Blair se prepara para huir a Francia a vivir con su padre. Serena se las arregla para dejar de Blair en el tiempo, persuadirla de que pueden obtener a través de este together.Blair regresa a Constance Billard, como un marginado social y en el hazmerreír. Siguiendo el consejo de Serena, Blair hace un intento de poner el desorden todo el detrás de ella. Sin embargo, cuando el grupo de Mean Girls libertad bajo fianza en una cena con Blair, la venganza parcelas morena Jenny y se prepara para reclamar su trono como Reina B de Constanza. Lo hace invitando al grupo a la buhardilla Humphrey en el cumpleaños de Jenny. Esto conduce a la vergüenza para Jenny - no sólo lo que ven que es relativamente bajo de la clase económicamente, pero también se demuestra que Jenny robó la madre de Hazel de uno-de-una especie de vestido de Valentino. Blair toma el resto de las chicas a cenar para celebrar, pero la victoria es de corta duración cuando Jenny se prolonga a lo largo de Nate. Jenny se le perdona, porque varias de las chicas tienen aplasta a Nate. Esto instiga un conflicto entre Blair y la semana Jenny.A más tarde, Blair asegura que su rival académico, Nelly Yuki, le va mal en los exámenes SAT de persuadir a Nelly el ex novio de volver a estar juntos con ella y luego romper su corazón. Esto también permite a Blair la oportunidad de excluir a Jenny del grupo cuando huye de la rubia de su estudio group.Blair SAT y Jenny enviar escandalosos rumores falsos acerca de unos a otros para Gossip Girl. Jenny empieza a salir con un chico llamado Asher en un intento de consolidar su posición social. Para impresionar a las chicas malas, ella miente y dice que se acostó con Aser. En la fiesta de la pareja, sin embargo, Asher es marginado como un homosexual, exponiendo su encubrimiento relación con Jenny, así como sus mentiras. Esto se traduce en las Mean Girls dando la espalda a ella y Blair tomando su lugar como reina de Constanza, una vez más.thumb|Blair y ChuckEn la misma noche, una angustiada y llorosa Serena aparece en el penthouse de Blair. Serena confiesa que mató a alguien. Blair se sorprendió, y al mismo tiempo en busca de medicamentos para calmar a su amiga, Serena se sale y pasa la noche bebiendo y de fiesta con la gente que no conoce. Blair finalmente la recupera y se la lleva de regreso al apartamento a la mañana siguiente. Blair pide ayuda a Nate y Chuck, a pesar de que las cosas seguían siendo tensas y difíciles entre ellos. Serena finalmente (y de mala gana) revela los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en la noche de su departure.Later esa noche en la cena del Bajo-van der Woodsen 'ensayo de la boda, Blair le persuade de que Serena no merece ser enviado a un reformatorio la escuela porque ella ya está pagando por sus pecados. Blair y Chuck luego trabajar juntos para cazar personalmente por Georgina Sparks , un ex amigo que ha estado atormentando a Serena por semana y tratando de seducir a Dan. Desafortunadamente para Blair, Chuck y Nate, Georgina es en ninguna parte ser visto en el concierto, como ya ha besado y se fue con Dan. A la mañana siguiente, Blair se despierta para encontrar que ella y Chuck se quedó dormido en su cama mientras conspiraba contra Georgina. Blair empuja Chuck salió de su habitación, sin saber cómo se siente acerca de él. A continuación, se encuentra Dan y le convence para ayudarla en su desmontaje de Georgina. Dan y Georgina caminar por Central Park hasta que Dan en última instancia, la lleva a una espera de Blair Waldorf. Blair, se introduce a los padres de Georgina, que impartan cursos de su hija y enviarla a un campamento de entrenamiento para las niñas con problemas. Antes de la salida de Georgina, Blair le recuerda que ella es la perra sólo una locura en su group.At el bajo-van der Woodsen de la boda, ella y Chuck conciliar cuando Chuck anuncia en su discurso queframe|Chuck & Blair "en el rostro del verdadero amor, nunca te rindas incluso cuando el objeto de su afecto le está pidiendo que. " Los dos comparten un beso después de que él se disculpa por sus indecencias anteriores. Blair se sorprende al ver a Chuck por lo que "romántico". Una semana después de la boda, Blair y Chuck se preparan para pasar el verano juntos en la Toscana. Sin embargo, Chuck, temerosos de perder a sí mismo y estar atado a Blair, se retira y abandona a Blair en el helipuerto, dejándola a volar a la Toscana sin él. A bordo, se encuentra con un nuevo amor, dejando detrás de Chuck para entretener a la diseñadora de interiores de Bass, Amelia. Temporada 2 Una buena parte de la historia de Blair en la temporada 2 gira en torno a su relación amor-odio con Chuck Bass. Al comienzo de la temporada 2, Chuck intenta recuperarla, pero Blair está preocupado por su aventura nueva, un Lord británico por el nombre de Marcus Beaton, y molesto al mismo tiempo que Chuck no dice "Te amo" cuando ella quiere que él. Blair manipula la madrastra de Marcus en una alianza social después de que ella se entera de que la duquesa es en realidad su ex-novio Nate se casó en secreto amante de Catalina. Más tarde, gana un poco de simpatía por Catalina cuando se da cuenta que la relación de Catalina con el padre de Marcus es paralela a su propia relación sin sexo con Marcus. Chuck recoge en esto, y en medio de un apagón en una fiesta se pone un falso acento británico y seduce a Blair. Marcus entra en la dos de ellos, y Blair admite que no se deje engañar, pero que necesitaba Marcus para demostrarle que él quería que ella, físicamente lo que se traduce en Marcus besándola en la frente a la audiencia reunida en su casa y un insatisfecho Chuck observación. Vanessa descubre que Marcus se está acostando con Catalina, su madrastra, y le dice a Blair porque cree que Blair puede manipularlos para obtener Nate salir de la deuda. Blair amenazó con decirle a esposo de Catherine sobre su relación con Lord Marcus. También le dijo que iba a mantener la boca cerrada, si Catherine y Marcus salió de la ciudad juntos y pagar las deudas de padre de Nate. Por desgracia, Vanessa, no creyendo que el de Blair es realmente la intención de seguir adelante con este plan, se dirigió al padre de Lord Marcus 'antes y reveló el secreto de Catherine y Marcus, y por lo que Nate se mantuvo en debt.With Marcus fuera de la foto, ella se contonea de vuelta a su pandilla de amigos, pero como resulta que, en el poco tiempo que estaba preocupado con citas Marcus y deshacerse de él, Serena van der Woodsen, frame|S and B su mejor amiga y la muchacha, ha recuperado su lugar original, como la abeja reina y adquirió el favor de las chicas de su pandilla, una vez más. Durante la Semana de la Moda, Blair, Serena molesto que es el que estáen el centro de atención, trata de arruinar las cosas para ella y Jenny, que trató de ponerse en el camino de su sabotaje a organizar un buen espectáculo para Eleanor. Jenny entonces gana su simpatía por la espalda diciéndole que ella, al igual que Blair, que funciona para todo lo que consigue, mientras que Serena solo se desliza por la vida. Blair se enfrenta a Serena detrás del escenario y expresa dolor por el hecho de Serena rompió su tradición de ver el desfile desde el backstage. Sin embargo, las acusaciones de Blair Serena rechaza y le dice sin rodeos que ella siempre tiene que hacerse a un lado así que Blair puede ser el que más brillen, y que ella ya no quiere frenar lo que ella es sólo para que Blair no va a tener sus sentimientos heridos. Encantados de ir en un viaje escolar a la Universidad de Yale, Blair piensa en la manera de impresionar al director. Sin embargo, ya está encantado con Serena, que ha decidido ir a Yale en lugar de Brown. Blair se mete hasta la entrevista, entre ellos tratando de besar a la decana, por lo que los sobornos de la secretaria para que le permita asistir a una cena muy importante, donde se sabotea posibilidades de Serena, al revelar la historia de Serena, incluyendo a su "asesinato" de un adicto a las drogas con el que utilizada para la fiesta. Esto culmina en una lucha física de gato, en la que Blair y Serena voluntad de dejar de ser amigos. Al día siguiente, sin embargo, Blair Serena se encuentra en admitir que el decano, cuando tenía la intención de hacer lo mismo para ella. Se disculpan el uno al otro y volver a ser el mejor friends.Vanessa trata de chantajear a Blair con la amenaza de liberar las imágenes de Marco de Gossip Girl, en un intento de hacer Blair respalda a su campaña para salvar a un viejo bar. Blair pide ayuda a Chuck a 'seducir y destruir a' Vanessa por lo que nunca puede molestarla de nuevo. Sin embargo, en medio de las actuaciones, Chuck crece a gustar el antiguo bar y Vanessa, por lo que se echa atrás en su plan. Blair reprende a Vanessa de todos modos, y le dice a Chuck que puede reclamar su premio - una noche con ella. Chuck exige que admitir que ella lo ama, como ella le había pedido que hacer antes, pero Blair se niega rotundamente, diciéndole que ella nunca va a decir esas palabras para él. Se levanta y se va, diciéndole que él se hace persiguiendo, y ahora es su turno de perseguirlo. thumb|Blair con Serena Blair se niega a decir que ella lo ama mientras caminaba a la escuela. A continuación, comienza complot contra Chuck Bass para llegar a dormir con ella. Serena invita a Dan a dar un pequeño consejo, y Dan sugiere que Blair hacerse irresistible para llegar a Chuck a dormir con ella. En un momento, Blair, Chuck seduce en conseguir una bebida con ella, por desgracia, ella se tira todo por la primera vez que lo Chuck llegar a 'oler' su perfume y luego arroja su copa en la entrepierna de Chuck. Chuck se aburre con sus actos desesperados y las hojas. A continuación, llama a Dan, que le sugiere que lo interceptan en su casa. Blair va a la habitación de Serena, pretendiendo pasar la noche en la Serena y la planificación de su táctica de seducción sobre Chuck. Blair casi tiene éxito, pero su juego previo es interrumpido por un mensaje de texto de Serena. Chuck y Blair compiten para apoderarse de teléfono de Blair y Chuck hojas, dando cuenta de que Blair sólo estaba jugando. En su último esfuerzo, Serena sugiere consejos de Dan, una vez más, y le dice a Blair a tomar un riesgo y admitir a Chuck que le quiere, como dice Daniel está convencido de que Blair está de hecho en el amor con Chuck. Blair sigue el consejo mucho más tarde y se llama Chuck, pidiéndole a su encuentro en el techo de la galería de Rufus durante la apertura. Pero antes de la reunión, Dan se entera de incidente de Vanessa con Chuck y Blair, y Blair sabotajes mediante la sustitución de su consejo sobre tomar riesgos con la de tomar precauciones. Chuck y Blair en una discusión y Blair recuerda a Chuck que le preguntó a decir esas tres palabras, "ocho letras" en primer lugar. Chuck y Blair se marcha sale de la galería. Más tarde esa noche, Blair recibe la visita de Chuck, quien le dice que la razón de que no se puede decir "Te quiero" el uno al otro se debe a que pondría fin a su relación actual y enviarlos a un nivel más cercano, uno que Chuck sabe que no están listos para. Blair contempla consejos de Chuck, y, finalmente, está de acuerdo, con la idea de que van a poner su relación en hold.Blair desaprueba de sus madres nuevo novio, Cyrus Rose, y hará cualquier cosa para separarlos. Ella tiene éxito cuando le llega a admitir que tuvo una aventura cuando se casó con su ex esposa, y me enamoré con las otras mujeres (que es exactamente lo que ocurrió con Leonor con Harold). En la fiesta de cumpleaños número dieciocho de Blair, Blair le dice a Leonor, y ella rompe con él, sin embargo, Blair reconcilia los dos después de que ella se entera de que Ciro le preguntó Cyndi Lauper a cantar con ella en su cumpleaños (a pesar de que aún no aprueba los dos juntos). En "Los Magníficos" Archibalds, Blair se siente ofendido cuando Ciro secuestra a su acción de gracias traditions.In el episodio "O Brother, Where Bart Thou?", Chuck carretes de la noticia de la muerte de su padre. Blair se olvida de todos los partidos y hace lo que puede estar ahí para él, por fin decirle a Chuck que ella lo ama. Sin embargo, él sigue de luto por la muerte de su padre y la deja sin responder. Blair vuelve a Cyrus Rose para la ayuda, y finalmente lo acepta como parte de su familia. Ciro se casa con Eleanor Waldorf, y esa noche, Chuck aparece en la habitación de Blair, sin mediar palabra le pidió que lo consuele. Se quedan dormidas en conjunto, pero por la mañana se despierta para encontrar que se había ido, después de haber dejado una nota diciendo que él está arrepentido de todo, ella se merece mucho mejor, y que no debía ir en busca de him.During el episodio "En el imperio de los bajos ", Chuck regresa junto a su tío, Jack Bass, y en un principio rechaza Blair. Cuando está borracho y al borde del suicidio, Blair llega y habla él por debajo de una cornisa. Después de decirle a Chuck "siempre voy a estar aquí", Blair comparte un momento de afecto con él. Cuando Blair y Jack ayudar a Chuck a casa le pide a Jack que no diga Chuck sobre lo que sucedió entre ellos en Nueva Years.In el episodio de "Gone with the Will", Chuck se da la tarea de convertirse en el nuevo director general de Industrias Bass. Al principio Chuck voluntariamente decide darle el trabajo a Jack, que quería que la posición más que cualquier otra cosa de la voluntad, pero Blair y Nate convencer a Chuck a reconsiderar la creencia de que podía hacerlo. Celoso y furioso, Jack se encarga Chuck ser atrapado por el Consejo de Miembros, con un grupo de chicas y bebido por completo. Cuando Chuck se da cuenta de lo que su tío había hecho él asalta a cabo la fiesta de felicitaciones organizado por Blair. Blair va después de Chuck pero él le grita cuando él le dijo que dejara de actuar como su esposa. Esa noche, Chuck trata de disculparse con Blair pero ella no lo podía perdonar por lo que said.With primeras cartas de aceptación a la Universidad de Yale que arribaban a las salas de Constance Billard y St. Jude tienen curiosidad por saber quién tiene in Blair constantemente tiene su camarilla actualizar su cuenta de Eli para ver si ella tiene o no. Finalmente, se reveló que Blair consiguió cotizar espera, mientras que Dan y Serena son aceptados. Sin embargo, sabiendo lo mucho que significa la Universidad de Yale a Blair, Serena y Dan le dice a Blair en un primer momento que ella se esperan figuran allí. Finalmente, Serena revela su aceptación a Dan y Blair, y ambos no podría estar más feliz.thumb|Beso tan esperadoMientras tanto, un nuevo maestro, Iowain joven llamado la Sra. Rachel Carr llega a Constance Billard. A pesar de que Serena y Dan admirar el nuevo profesor se convierte en una amenaza a Blair cuando le da su primera B. Blair decide vengarse de la Sra. Carr cuando se la invita a cenar con ella y su padre, pero se encuentra en brazos. En la ópera con su padre y su novio en lugar del restaurante, Blair recibe una llamada del director diciendo que la Universidad de Yale va a aceptar si mantiene sus calificaciones. Lamentando pie la Sra. Carr, Blair corre hacia el restaurante y encuentra a su salida, pero se las arregla para pedir disculpas. Al día siguiente, Blair se le pide que vea el director creyendo que es un té de felicitación, pero resulta que la Sra. Carr había informado el director de lo que Blair había hecho y el director castiga a Blair con la detención y le informa que la Universidad de Yale llevará a cabo su aceptación. Después de su reunión, Blair decide que es ahora la guerra entre ella y la Sra. Carr, y que esto es una guerra que va a win.During el episodio "Carnal Knowledge", Dan y la Sra. Carr han sido cada vez más cerca de sus estudiantes -maestro. Al ver su interacción torpe en los pasillos, Blair envía un texto a Gossip Girl acerca de su apariencia no es tan inocente estudiante-maestro. La palabra sale y pronto el director y la Sra. Carr hablar con saber que ella es la que publicó el rumor en Gossip Girl después de que Nelly Yuki, un miembro de la camarilla de Blair Blair, admite que fue Blair. A continuación, el director expulsa a Blair de Constance Billard. Serena intenta disculparse por Blair a la Sra. Carr y explica la cantidad de Yale significa que Blair, pero la Sra. Carr respuestas que el rumor de Blair podría arruinar su reputación como un maestro y hojas para una reunión que tiene antes de la reunión de la PTA. Serena ve que la Sra. Carr salió de su agenda y decide darle de nuevo a ella en el restaurante que figuran en ella. Allí, Serena se encuentra Dan reconfortante la Sra. Carr y rápidamente toma una foto de ellos y se lo muestra a Blair, que va a la reunión de la PTA y muestra todos los padres, maestros, y el director. Mientras tanto, Dan llega a la escuela después de recibir un texto de la Serena a su encuentro allí y Serena explica lo que vio y Dan le dice que no pasó nada. Cuando los padres, profesores, y el de Blair salir de la reunión la Sra. Carr se dispara y Dan se enoja con Blair, por lo que hizo. Sin embargo, que después de la noche, Dan trata de disculparse con la Sra. Carr para todo lo que happened.In el episodio "El Abuelo" Blair está devastado de lo que había sucedido a su vida, así que ella va a Carter Baizen en busca de ayuda. Sin embargo, Carter está alentando a los peores de su dejándolo suelto y cambiar de una nueva Blair. Los Bilts van der una fiesta para los miembros prominentes de la sociedad de Nueva York. Blair, sin nada que perder, decidió insultar a nadie, que entró en su camino, desde maridos infieles a sus esposas con las elevaciones de cara mala. Serena y Chuck trató de silenciar sin éxito. En un cuarto separado más tarde, Blair, Chuck proposiciones, pero Chuck no iba a ceder, alegando que éste no era el que Blair wanted.Meanwhile, Blair sigue a rebajarse a niveles históricamente bajos, y termina escapando el partido a un cuarto silencioso de gran en la mansión. Ella se encuentra por Nate quien la consuela. Ellos recordar cómo cuando eran niños a los que siempre le ven las mismas películas una y otra vez porque Blair ha gustado saber cómo terminaron las cosas. Nate le recordó que ella era Blair Waldorf, una persona que no deja que un percance en el camino de lo que wants.In el episodio "Los restos de J," Blair y Nate comienzan una amistad, pero Chuck está convencido de que son mucho algo más que amigos. Celoso, Chuck se enfrenta a Blair, al que ella responde que ella y la relación de Nate es "puramente platónico". Chuck afirma que Blair y Nate no tiene ninguna chispa, y que Nate no ha terminado Vanessa, lo que llevó a Blair a afirmar que ella y Nate tienen un montón de chispa y "fuegos artificiales". Chuck le recuerda que fueron ellos quienes tenían los fuegos artificiales, lo que agrava Blair, que luego procede a explicar que ella luchó por él, duro y durante mucho tiempo, y que ahora que han terminado, que se ha agotado. Ella explica que el estar con Nate y es fácil y correcta. Chuck continuación, se une a Vanessa, que se rompe con Nate, para conducir Blair y Nate aparte. Chuck y Vanessa llega a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jenny 16 juntos y caminar para ver Blair y Nate compartir una conversación íntima. En el calor del momento, Vanessa tira de Chuck en un beso apasionado. Decidido a probar la teoría de Chuck y Nate que le tienen sin chispas, Blair arrastra a lo largo de Nate en la habitación de Chuck, y cierra la puerta. Nate la rechaza y ella se va. Al día siguiente, Blair está caminando en el parque con Dorota, cuando ve a Nate también. Resulta que Nate planeaba esperar a que ella no para que ellos pudieran tener su "primer" beso oficial como pareja. Más tarde, sin embargo, Blair y Nate van por caminos separados sentimentalmente. En el final de la temporada Blair se reúne con Chuck, ya que se declaran su amor el uno al otro. Temporada 3 En el comienzo de la temporada 3, Blair y Chuck se muestran tirando bromas a los demás dentro de su círculo. Con el tiempo se cansan de los juegos, y comienzan a abrazar un nuevo grado de madurez y honestidad en su relacion amorosa. Blair tiene dificultades para encajar en la Universidad de Nueva York (NYU), ya que parece incapaz de establecer el mismo poder que tenía en Constance. Sin embago, en el proceso, en el que es continuamente desafiada por Georgina Sparks, Chuck aparece regularmente para brindarle apoyo y consuelo a través de sus esfuerzos. Finalmente, Georgina se aparta temporalmente de la ciudad, sin darse cuenta en un primer momento que Blair ha igualado el marcador con ella una vez más. Más tarde, Blair y Chuck tienen una breve recaida. Sin embargo, Chuck decide finalmente que Blair es la única mujer para él y vuelve junto a ella. Más tarde, Blair tiene una pelea con Serena debido al primo de Nate, el congresista Trip, con quien Serena esta cerca de tener una relacion a pesar de ser un hombre casado. Blair llama a Serena una prostituta y Serena le responde que Blair la lleva empujando. Finalmente, Chuck planifica una trampa para Serena y Blair encerrandolas en un ascensor, obligandolas a hablar para acabar con sus problemas y reconciliarse una vez mas. Luego, Chuck se reconcilia con Blair, y esta a punto de proponerle matrimonio a ella cuando son interrumpidos por Dan, quien revela que Chuck se acostó con Jenny en el 'rebote' de Blair. Después, Blair deja tirado todo, y, luego de encargarse de literalmente echar a Jenny de la ciudad, se va de vacaciones a París con Serena. Relaciones *Nate Archibald **Primera Relación: ***'Comienzo:' Antes de "Pilot" (1x01) ***'Término:' "Victor, Victrola" (1x07) ****'Razón:' Nate sintió que nunca lograría amarla debido a sus sentimientos hacia Serena. **Segunda Relación: ***'Comienzo:' "Hi, Society" (1x10) ***'Término:' "School Lies" (1x12) ****'Razón:' Chuck amenaza a Blair con decirle a Nate sobre su relación. **Tercera Relación: ***'Comienzo:' "School Lies" (1x12) ***'Término:' "A Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate" (1x13) ****'Razón:' Nate se entera de la relación de Blair y Chuck. **Cuarta Relación: ***'Comienzo:' "Remains of the J" (2x20) ***'Término:' "Valley Girls" (2x24) ****'Razón:' Blair no ve en Nate al hombre de su vida, solo a su primer amor. *Jack Bass: **'Comienzo:' Durante la Temp 2 ,'' affair'', una noche *Chuck Bass **Primera Relación: ***'Comienzo:' (No-oficial) "Victor, Victrola" (1x07) (Oficial) "Seventeen Candles" (1x08) ***'Término:' "Hi, Society" (1x10) ****'Razón:' Blair creyó que Chuck arruinó el Cotillón. **Segunda Relación: ***'Comienzo:' "Much 'I Do' About Nothing" (1x18) ***'Término:' Antes de "Summer, Kind of Wonderful" (2x01) ****'Razón:' Chuck deja plantada a Blair en el aeropuerto, por lo que esta se va con otro hombre. **Tercera Relación: ***'Comienzo:' "The Goodbye Gossip Girl" (2x25) ***'Término:' (No-oficial) "Inglorius Bassterds" (3x17) (Oficial) "The Unblairable Lightness of Being" (3x18) ****'Razón:' Chuck persuade a Blair para que se acueste con Jack Bass y este le devuelva su hotel. **Cuarta Relación: ***'Comienzo:' "Last Tango, then Paris" (3x22) ***'Término: '"Last Tango, then Paris" (3x22) ****'Razón:' Blair acude a la Cita con Chuck, y se reconcilian, después Blair se entera de que Chuck Bass ha tenido un affair con Jenny Humphrey, por lo que rompe de nuevo con él. **Quinta Relación (No-Oficial): ***'Inicio': "War at the Roses" (4x07) ***'Terminó': "The Witches of Bushwick" (4x09) ****'Razón': Chuck le revela a Blair que aún la ama y esta le dice que también lo ama, pero Blair luego de ver como su relación arruina su vida social ambos deciden que dejarían las cosas así creyendo que estarían juntos de nuevo porque "Si dos personas deberían estar juntas eventualmente regresarían". **Sexta Relacion: ***'Inicio': "Riding in Town Cars with Boys"'' (5x10) ***'Terminó:' "The End of the Affair?" (5x11) ****'Razón:Blair y Chuck chocan en un coche en cuyo accidente Blair pierde al bebé del que estaba embarazada y Chuck queda en grabísimo estado, Blair reza a Dios para que le salve a cambio de no volver a hacercarse a él. **Séptima Relación (No oficial): ***'''Inicio:"Gone Maybe Gone" (6x01) ***'Terminó:' "Save the Last Chance" (6x06) ****Razón: Chuck está completamente abatido por el fracaso de sus planes, eso le hace sentir enfado porque a Blair los suyos le han salido perfectos. **Octava Relación: ***'Inicio: '"It's Really Complicated" (6x08) *Lord Marcus Beaton **'Comienzo:' Antes de "Summer, Kind of Wonderful" (2x01) **'Término:' "The Ex-Files" (2x04) ***'Razón:' Vanessa le contó a Blair que vio a Marcus mantener relaciones sexuales con su madrastra Catherine. *Carter Baizen **'Comienzo: '"The Age of Dissodance" (2x18) **'Término:' "The Grandfather" (2x19) ***'Razón:' Carter deja Nueva York. *Principe Louis Grimaldi de Mónaco **Primera relación: ***'Comienzo:' (No oficial) "Belles de Jour" (4x01) ***'Término:' "Double Identity" (4x02) ****'Razón: '''Blair decide volver a Manhattan, dónde está su vida. **Segunda relación: ***'Comienzo:' "The kids Stay in the Picture" (4x18) ***'Término:' "G.G" (5x13) ****'Razón:' Louis le confiesa Blair que no la ama y que a partir de ese momento, el matrimonio es solo ante las cámaras. *Dan Humprhey **'Comienzo: '"Crazy Cupid Love" (5x15) **'Terminó: '"The Return Of The Ring" (5x24) ***'Razón: '''Blair deja plantado a Dan por Chuck, al mismo tiempo que éste le está poniendo los cuernos con Serena en:Blair Waldorf Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Femenino